


Keep On Marching On

by thesirensong



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, but like only once and hes immortal, disregard of life, janus is a space god bc why not, space janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Janus is the god of the cosmos. And he’s so incredibly lonely.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Keep On Marching On

**Author's Note:**

> Sobs in [Space Janus by lavender-mochi.](https://lavender-mochi.tumblr.com/post/623489586471043072/janus-but-space-gay-where-his-scales-are-actually)

Sometimes being the embodiment of the cosmos in an earthly plane where humans could barely have a grasp on your own mortal disguise could be… lonely.

Even more so when the heroes and legends have decided you’re the _bad guy_ , or the one to kill in order to gain glory they could get by pestering a more minor god like Zeus or Thor.

What’s even more unfortunate is humans have decided to give _his_ name to another god without even asking him who he is.

Janus wondered what it would be like, if he could get drunk the way the mortals did when they celebrated victories and mourned losses. Wondered if they knew that when he had to strike down another hero in his own defense he got even lonelier.

He just wanted someone to listen to him. To ask his name and his interests.

Someone to be his friend.

When he felt like this, Janus tended to touch down on the Earth from his throne in the heavens. It made himself a little easier to be attacked, but given who he was he’d only be reborn in the stars again.

Should he hold this little regard over his own life? Probably not.

There wasn’t much else to think about though, with his feet relishing the coolness of the grass and the moon waiting to set once the sun made herself known to the sky for another day.

He’d landed on a hill this time. Forest stretching to one side of him and a small village in the distance on the other.

A very small village. Maybe it was a new settlement? Janus couldn’t be sure, he couldn’t be expected to watch every human life.

“Oh.”

Janus’ gaze moved from the village to a young man a little further down the hill, paused in his hike and expression one of awe.

He smiled, and Janus raised an eyebrow in response.

“I can’t say I’m familiar with any beings who share relations to the stars, but I wouldn’t mind changing that.”

There was a smile fought for a moment at the flirt, and Janus let his shoulders relax just slightly.

“Are you not a religious man then?” he asked, shifting his grip on his cane made of galaxies to lean more heavily against it.

The weight of the stars could be a heavy one to bear.

“Not entirely. I don’t see the point in worshipping gods who are quick to abandon us.”

Janus couldn’t deny the interest that statement sparked.

“I am Janus,” he says, unsure why the words left his mouth but not protesting.

“Like the two faced god? I wasn’t aware he had a connection to the stars,” the man asked, confusion growing.

Janus sighed, resting his cheek on the hook of his cane to look to the sky and see the fading stars.

“No, that is not me. I wasn’t asked when you humans gave the gods their names. Though I’m not sure any of us were.”

The young man went quiet, finishing his journey up the hill and sitting next to where Janus stood and looking up at the lightening sky with him.

Sitting wasn’t an unfamiliar activity to him. Having a seat _with_ someone though?

Lowering himself to the ground slowly, Janus let out a relieved sigh as he settled his cane between them.

“My name is Roman. What brings you here, Janus?”

He didn’t answer at first, a gust of wind blowing over their faces. Janus breathed in deep and closed his eyes, wondering if it always felt this nice to just have someone to talk to who would be willing to listen.

Who would be willing to ask questions and keep the conversation going.

“A few things I suppose. Not many I find myself inclined to share though.”

Roman hummed, and Janus opened one eye to look at him.

He was looking back.

“Not many implies there’s at least one, star light.”

The temptation to touch the stars littering his face is a new one.

“I suppose telling you a break from the quiet heavens won’t cause me too much trouble,” he answered, suddenly noticing the small smile starting to stretch his cheeks but deciding to do nothing to stop it.

Roman grinned at him. Janus found himself wanting to see that smile more than this one visit.

“Well, if you ever decide you want to make the heavens less quiet, I have a singing voice that can placate the angriest of men.”

He was bragging. It wasn’t as irritating as Janus usually found it. Perhaps it had something to do with the topic not being the exploits of other lives taken?

“Are you asking to see my home, Roman?” he asked, trying his hand at the flirty tone Roman had been using since he made his presence known to Janus.

The human’s face flushed red, but his grin did not falter.

“That depends, are you going to say yes?”

Janus huffed out a soft laugh, looking back to the stars. It was so different looking at his home from this angle.

“Perhaps another time. I wouldn’t want to overwhelm you.”

He could feel Roman get closer, the heat of his shoulder barely a hair’s width away from his own. Were it not for his cape of nebulas, Janus was _sure_ he’d feel the other’s skin on his own.

“If that promises another meeting, then I won’t protest.”

Janus feels his smile take over more of his face. It’s not an uncomfortable stretch, despite it being one he is unused to.

“Does it?”

He looks to Roman, humming in question because he’s not sure what he’s asking.

“Promise another meeting?”

And Roman’s eyes are full of hope, Janus’ heart leaps in his chest and he nods.

Janus hadn’t come to the Earth this time expecting a different outcome than any other of his visits. But that’s what he got and he hoped it wouldn’t be something he would have to give up anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
